1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a coin box or money box support arrangement for a coin operated apparatus. More particularly, the invention provides a more secure money box support arrangement in a housing, that offers considerable resistance to removal of the money box by prying to force it inward or outward of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin operated control units have been for some time installed on commercial appliances and typically have included coin control devices and more recently control devices that accept tokens or paper money. The coin or money control is usually enclosed within a housing mounted on the appliance or vending machine, and the housing is provided with a locked drawer assembly which is intended to prevent unauthorized access to a coin box removably supported within the housing. The control typically has a slide projecting into the housing and is positioned to deliver deposited money into the money box.
The money box assembly is generally mounted on a front wall of the housing, which wall has a fitted opening through which the money box is received. A faceplate is provided on the money box and on the faceplate there is mounted a tumbler-type lock that operates transversely extendable locking bolts by which the box is locked or latched to the front wall of the housing.
Examples of prior art money boxes and support arrangements therefor are given by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,501 and 3,905,460.
One of the problems of money box support arrangements is that of security. The invention provides a money box support arrangement which is highly secure against money box removal by prying, and in which a frame used in cooperation with the locking features is secured by keying and welds that are inaccessible from outside, once the money box is inserted and locked in place.